english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrence C. Carson
Terrence C. Carson (born November 19, 1958) is an American actor, singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kratos in God of War and Mace Windu in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2002) - Fire Chief Campbell, Mr. Carson (ep2), Samuel *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - Tower Officer *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995) - Tree (ep11) *Life with Louie (1995-1998) - Gus, Norton Jensen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Mace Windu, Alien (ep52), Bartender (ep88), Council Member, Cultist, Large Pirate (ep89), Mechanical Voice (ep106), Mon Cala Soldier (ep67), Pirate#1 (ep89), Senator Aang (ep52), Tactical Droid (ep121), Toydarian Justice Minister (ep47), Witness#1 (ep105) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Ra's Al Ghul *The Animatrix (2003) - Clarence 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2005) - Mace Windu, General Oro Dassyne (ep22), Saesee Tiin (ep23) 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Mace Windu Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Brother 4, Swordmaster Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2010 (2010) - Kratos Video Games 'Video Games' *Afro Samurai (2009) - Assassin, Sword Master *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Hardtack, Vasquez *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Mace Windu *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Far Cry: Primal (2016) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Kratos *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Kratos *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Kratos *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Kratos *God of War II (2007) - Kratos *God of War III (2010) - Kratos *Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Mace Windu *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Kratos *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Voodoo Master, Witch Doctor *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Kratos *Saints Row (2006) - Anthony Green *Saints Row IV (2013) - Big Tony *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Academy Engineer, Gorkon Allied Command, Starbase 2 *Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron (2009) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Mace Windu *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Mace Windu *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Mace Windu *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Touchstone *The Outfit (2006) - J.D. Tyler *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Calchas *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Othello 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Guillo (Male) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Kratos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors